Double Trouble
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: Shawn Michaels' biggest fears are hospitals and storms. What happens when he encounters both on the same day? Slash. AdamEdgeXShawn. Also includes PaulTriple H Based on stories the Fear of the unknown and Mothering the Heartbreaker by HeartbreakDX


**A\N: Hey guys this is my first slash story so please bear with me here. Thanks to HeartbreakDX for giving me the inspiration for this story. OK so here it goes my first slash story Double Trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one associated with the WWE….. But I wish I did!**

* * *

Adam stood in the bathroom brushing his beautiful blond hair. He had been awake since six. It was now nine. Adam had wanted to let his older lover sleep but three hours later he became a little concerned. 

"Shawn never sleeps this long, he's always up within minutes after me." He thought. "Something must be wrong with him." "I'd better go check on him," he said to himself.

He made his way out of the bathroom and walked toward the bed that he and his lover shared. He knew immediately something was wrong. Shawn was extremely pale, his face was drenched in sweat; but yet he was wrapped in the blankets as though he were shivering. He placed his hand on Shawn's arm to gently shake him awake and he was burning with fever.

"Shawn, angel it's time to get up." He whispered sweetly.

Shawn rolled over and looked as his lover. His eyes were glazed with fever and his pain was clearly visible within his perfect blue orbs. His chest became racked with coughs, his lungs could not breathe in the air they needed between his horrible coughing spells.

Adam did the best he could to easy his lover's pain. Shawn sat up as he coughed and Adam gently rubbed his back, whispering in his ear.

"Easy, sweetheart, easy take a deep breath," Adam whispered.

"Addy, I can barely breathe," Shawn whispered hoarsely.

"I know baby, I know." Adam replied.

He reached into the drawer in bedside stand beside him. He pulled the thermometer out of it and turned back to his lover.

"Come here angel," Adam said.

Shawn shook his head. "No."

"What's the matter, angel; I just wanna check your temperature that's all."

"I know." Shawn replied. "But if I let you do that then you're gonna take me." he said. By that point there were tears coming from his fever glazed eyes.

Adam sat down on the bed beside his lover. "I don't understand, take you where Shawn?" He wiped tears from his eyes and could already tell his fever had raised.

"To the hospital." Shawn replied as another coughing spell rose in his throat.

"You don't know that, Shawn, you don't know how bad it is."

"Yes I do... I never get sick and... every time I do I end up... in the hospital." Shawn's protest was interrupted by another series of coughs.

Adam was discouraged by his lover's fear. He'd never seen Shawn so scared before, except for the first time they were together during a storm. He had no idea what to do he just had to do his best to convince Shawn that he'd be OK.

"Shawn, I know you're scared but listen; how about we just face that hurdle when it gets here OK."

Shawn nodded reluctantly at his lover and rolled back over on the opposite side of the bed.

"Come on angel, don't be like this sweetheart, please." " I love you and I hate to see you like this, all I want to do is help you." He slipped the thermometer under Shawn's tongue and waited. "103.5" he read. "I'm sorry Shawn, but you were right angel."

Shawn thew himself into Adam's arms crying " No Addy please, Adam please baby please don't make me please!" Shawn begged.

"Easy, angel easy; it'll be OK I promise baby." Adam pleaded with him.

It took all the strength Shawn had to drag himself into the bathroom. "What's the matter angel?" Adam asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Shawn said. Adam helped him into the bathroom and Shawn slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Shawn, let me in!" Adam cried.

"No!" Shawn called back. "You're not taking me there!"

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, open this damn door now!"

"No!"

Then Adam got an idea. He walked out onto the balcony an pulled out his cell. Scrolling through his speed dial he found the number he needed and made the call. "Hey Paul, it's me Adam; I need your help." he said.

"What's the matter?" Paul asked.

"Shawn's sick, really sick." "He's locked himself up in the bathroom and he won't let me in." Adam said as he listened to his lover crying.

"OK I'll be there in just a bit." Paul said.

" Hey, could you call Jeff and see if Sam's on call, he seems to trust her." Adam asked.

"Yeah sure thing, we all trust her." Paul said.

" OK thanks man, he really needs you." Adam said.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Adam was crouched down beside the door trying to coax Shawn out of hiding. "Come on now angel, you've been in there for twenty minutes now; please come out." Adam pleaded.

"No." Shawn said. He was really getting sick now.

"Hey." Paul said "Where is he?"

"In there." Adam replied, pointing to the door.

"How's he doing?"

"Not so good, he's puked five times now within the last ten minutes."

"I called Jeff, Sam's working."

"Good."

"I'm gonna try to get him out of there now." Paul said.

"OK." Adam replied.

"Hey Shawn, buddy it's me." Paul called in to the bathroom.

"Paul?" Shawn hoarsely said back.

"Yeah buddy, you gonna come on out of there for me?"Paul asked.

"No."

"Well then can I come in?" The door swung open.

"Only you." Shawn said.

Paul entered the small room and the door was quickly shut behind him. "What's goin' on Shawn?" Paul asked as he got down on the floor beside his friend.

"Adam wants to take me to the hospital." Shawn said. He was beginning to cry again.

"Shhhhhhh, no need for tears heartbreaker, no need to break two hearts in one day." Paul said taking his friend into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked looking up at him.

"You're breaking poor little Adam's heart out there." " He love loves and he's worried about you Shawn, I am too." he replied.

"But I don't wanna go, Paul." Shawn said.

"I know you don't buddy but you have to, you're sick." "Hey Sam's working today, you remember Sam don't you?" "She's Jeff's wife."

"Yeah." Shawn replied.

"She's waiting for you, she said she'd take care of you." Paul said.

Shawn crawled slowly toward the door and opened it. He crawled over to his lover's feet and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Addy, I'm just scared that's all." he said.

"I know angel, I know." Adam smiled, helping his lover to his feet. "It's not your fault baby." he said.

"You'll stay with me won't you baby?" Shawn asked shyly.

"Of course I will Shawn." Adam replied with a slight laugh. "Have I ever left you before sweetheart?"

"Well, no." Shawn replied.

"Then what makes you think I'd leave you now?"

"I..I..I don't know." Shawn stammered.

"I'm not going anywhere angel, I promise "I'm not going to leave you Shawn, I'll be right there; so will Paul, right?" Adam told him.

"He's right Shawn, I'll be there too; you're my best friend I'm not leaving you." Paul replied. He walked over and put his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"It's time, Shawn, you ready?" Adam asked, raising Shawn's chin until their eyes met.

"Yeah, I guess." Shawn replied.

Without another word Adam lifted his lover into his arms and carried him down the stairs. Paul followed close behind. They reached the car and Paul hopped into the driver's seat, taking the keys from Adam. Adam helped Shawn into the back and sat down beside him. Shawn laid down on the backseat, his head in Adam's lap. It was a fifteen minute drive from there to the hospital. Most of the ride was silent, until Shawn finally spoke up half way there.

"Addy," he said. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Yes you can angel, it's OK I'm right here." Adam said. "I'm not gonna let anybody hurt my little heartbreaker, OK."

Shawn nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot and Adam gently lifted Shawn from the car and carried him into the building. Just as was promised Dr. Samantha Hardy sat waiting by the main nurses station. She walked closer to them as they entered, pushing a gurney with her.

"Here Adam, why don't we lay Shawn down here and we'll push him to the room, OK?" She said.

"You've already got him a room?" Adam asked a bit shocked at how prepared she was.

"Yep, I saved him one as soon as Paul called." she smiled.

As soon as they were headed down the hall Shawn's nerves flared up again. Adam's hand was resting on a bar on the side of the gurney. He could feel his lover take his hand, his grip tightening around it.

"It's alright angel, I'm right here." Adam said, kissing Shawn's hand.

"You're OK Shawn, I won't hurt you," Sam said, looking down at him.

They pulled the gurney in to Shawn's room's and moved him to the bed.

"All right, someone seems to have taken my equipment, so I'll be right back." Sam told them leaving the room.

"How you doing buddy?" Paul asked Shawn.

"I guess I'm OK so far." he replied.

"Trust me, Sam's not gonna hurt you," Paul said. "She took care of me after your loverboy and Orton tore my quad, she's one of the best there is."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, she took care of me after Kane tore my pec too."

"How do you think Jeff jumps back so quick those ladder matches, it's all her." Paul added.

Just then she reentered the room. "Hey, you guys talkin' about me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Adam told her. "We were just telling Shawn about how you took care of us."

"We were just telling him how good you are." Paul added.

"Well thanks guys, I'm really swamped today." "Jeff, Matt, and Shannon are down with this shit; their all here too." she sad.

"So how many cases do you have?" Adam asked.

"Four." she replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can...take care of...myself." Shawn said, interrupted by another coughing spell.

"Oh no, no, no, Shawn you're not getting away that easy." she laughed. "The other three are sleeping now, aided by medication of course."

"Damn it!" Shawn laughed.

"Hey Shawn, you know that mouth you love to run so much, SHUT IT." she said, shoving the thermometer in his mouth.

"Well, how much has it come up?" Adam asked, a worried look on his face.

"104.5" "I'm afraid I'm gonna be forced to admit you Shawn." Sam said. "So I'm gonna go get started on the paperwork, there's a gown in that dresser in the left corner over there." "We'll start you on some IV meds when I get back." Then she left the room.

The minute she was gone Shawn broke down. "I don't wanna stay here." he cried.

"I know you don't angel, I know you don't." Adam whispered, holding him.

"Hey Shawn, Shawn look at me," Paul said standing by his friend. Shawn's tear filled eyes met with his. "It's gonna be OK Shawn, We're right here and we're not going anywhere."

"P..p...p...p...p...promise?" Shawn sniffled.

"We promise." the other two men said in unison.

"Let's get get you changed, baby." Adam said with a smile.

"Alright." Shawn said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What are you doing?' Adam asked. "That's my job." He bent down and wiped the rest of Shawn's tears away from his eyes.

"I'll let you two handle this, come get me when you're done." Paul said. He turned and left the room.

Adam helped Shawn into his gown and back into his bed. He stood there for a moment with his hand on the bed rest. After a moment Adam realized Shawn's hand was resting on his, and just as before he felt his muscles tighten up around him. "Shawn angel, what's the matter?' he asked.

"Sam said she was running an IV right?" Shawn asked.

"Right." Adam replied, a bit confused.

"That means needles, I don't like needles Addy." Shawn replied. He was beginning to shake a bit by then, both from lack of food and fear.

"Oh sweetheart, it's just one, it'll be over in seconds; and I'll be right here." He said. He bent over and kissed Shawn on the forehead.

Sam entered the room, closely followed by Paul, who was helping her carry her equipment. "OK, so we're gonna get you started on some medication to bring down that fever and fight off the virus" she said. "We're gonna do this by administering an IV, now Paul tells me you're not a big fan of needles." Is that true?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded.

"OK, don't worry neither are the other three." Sam replied. "So here's what we're gonna do, Adam I want you to take Shawn hand, I'm gonna run the IV over here so Shawn what I want you to do is I want you to take hold of my right hand." "I'm gonna run the IV with my left, so when I say three I want you to squeeze our hands as hard as you can OK?"

"OK." Shawn said. He was beginning to lose his voice again.

"Hm, I'm gonna have to take a look at that when we're finished here." She said. "OK people, are we ready?"

The whole room nodded in unison.

"OK, Paul, hang the bag on the hook up there for me." she said, pointing to the IV pole.

Paul hung the bag and looked over at his friend, his fear showing in his eyes.

"OK, Adam, Shawn, it's time for you to do your part." Adam took Shawn by one hand and Shawn took Sam by the other. "OK people ready?" "One...two...three." When she reached three Shawn squeezed Adam's hand so hard Adam was sure he'd squeeze it off.

"There see now that wasn't so hard was it?" Sam said.

"No." Shawn said, his voice was barely audible.

"I really need to get a look at that." Samantha said. Then a small beeping noise interrupted her. "Oh, that my pager." She pulled the tiny white device of the side of her pocket. "It's Jeff guys, gotta run be back in a bit." She turned and ran down the hall.

Paul looked down at his watch. "4 PM." he said. "I can't believe it's already that late."

"Paul, if you need to go home I'm pretty sure I can take care of Shawn from here." Adam said.

"No way, I promised Shawn I wasn't leaving and I meant it." He replied.

"Thanks man." Shawn said, barely able to squeak out the words.

"Shhhhhh angel, don't speak, you don't have the strength." Adam said pressing a finger to his lips.

"He's right man, you'll need that voice on Monday." Paul reminded him.

Ten minutes later, Sam returned. "Sorry guys, Jeff got sick again, chain reaction." she said. "OK now Shawn, let's have a look at you, shall we?" She pulled a tongue depressor and small light from her pocket. Shawn automatically rolled away from her. "OK, now Shawn I can't help you unless you let me." Sam said. You've gotta cooperate with me here." Nothing.

"Come now angel, there's no reason to be scared, she's not gonna hurt you." Adam pleaded. He placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder and tried to roll him back over toward them. Shawn jerked away from him. "Shawn, sweetheart, please don't be like this." he pleaded again.

Paul's blood was boiling. He sat there and watched Adam babying Shawn. Shawn didn't need that. That's what made him so weak. He'd never been like this before he got with Adam. Shawn needed force, he need someone to snap him back into reality. Paul knew that, he had always been that voice, always been that force and now it looked like he'd have to do it again.

**"MICHAEL SHAWN HICKENBOTTOM!"** He screamed. **IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND DO WHAT SHE TELLS YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE HERE EVEN LONGER, DO YOU WANT THAT?!**

Shawn shook his head solemnly.

Paul's voice began to calm. "Good." he began. "Now you know I hate when I have to yell at you like that but you needed it." "Now get over there and let her take a look at you OK?"

Shawn rolled back toward them and sat himself up.

"Good" Samantha said. "Now that I can help you, I need you to help me." "Can you open up for me?"

Shawn glanced over at Paul whose arms were crossed over his chest glaring at him and did as he was told."Ahhhhhhh." he manged to squeak.

"OK, Shawn, great job," Sam began while removing the tongue depressor and discarding it. "There is a slight bit of swelling, but the medication we're giving you should help with that." "Why don't you get some sleep now, OK?"

Shawn had no problem with that. Within ten minutes he was sleeping like a baby. Adam and Paul had fallen asleep in chairs near the bed.

* * *

_Later that night._

Shawn had been sleeping for hours when the sound of the pouring rain on the roof awoke him. He was fine at first even started drifting back to sleep, until the first crash of thunder hit. Shawn whimpered at the sound. He shook Adam as a flash of lightening lit up the room.

"Adam, Addy wake up." Shawn stammered.

"Shawn, what's wrong?' Adam asked groggily.

"Storm." Shawn stammered again.

Another crash of thunder woke Adam completely up and caused Shawn to whimper again.

Adam sat Shawn up and climbed into the bed beside him, holding in his arms. Another crash of thunder caused Shawn to begin to shake with fear. He whimpered as he buried his face in his lover's chest, hiding his eyes from the lightening.

"Easy, Shawn, easy it's OK I'm right here." Adam whispered rocking him in his arms.

"Make it stop, Addy, make it stop." Shawn begged.

"Now you now I can't do that sweetheart." Adam whispered, kissing Shawn on the top of his head. "It's OK angel, it's OK." he whispered again as a crash of thunder caused Shawn to jump.

After three hours, the storm passed. "Shawn, it's over angel, it's over." Adam told him.

Shawn laid back down and settled himself in the bed. "Hey Adam?" he said.

"Yeah, angel?'

"Thank you"

"For what?' Adam asked.

"For being here, for taking care of me." Shawn replied

"I love you and I'd do anything for you Shawn." Adam smiled.

"No matter how much trouble you'd have to go through?"

"No matter how much."

"Even double?"

"Didn't I do that today?"

"Yeah, I guess you did, you helped me here and you helped me get through the storm." Shawn said.

"So yes, I would go through double the trouble just for you, Shawn." Adam smiled and the both fell asleep with grins on their faces.

"I'd do the same for you, Addy." Shawn thought.

* * *

**A\N: So how did I do, let me know, review please! I'm also thinking of doing a series where a bunch of superstars have wives, girlfriend's and daughters working in medicine. The story of WWE's personal hospital and the doctor's and nurses that work there. What do you think, should I? Let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
